Lost Treasure
by Natsu Yukili
Summary: AU A legendary pirate, Captain Sakura and her crew seek out a treasure. Unfortunately the only person standing in her way is her darkest fear. [main pairing itasaku]


**This is my first fanfic so please be nice . The main pairing is itachi/akura although there might be a one-sided saku/neji and saku/sasu**

**Lost Treasure**

**Chapter 1**

Sea-foam green eyes pierced through the foggy sky. For miles and miles there was only murky ocean. The female pirate sighed and ran her fingers through her pastel pink hair.

"A-ano, Sakura-san?"

"Oh, Hinata," the emerald eyes turned to the blushing girl.

" Ah, gomen, if-f I b-bothered you."

"Its nothing – what's going on, Hinata-chan?"

"Ah, we f-found land a-and we're going to dock right n-now."

"Is that so? Alright." The delicate figure rose and walked to where the main control of the ship was, high-heeled boots smartly clicking with a graceful gait.

"A-and also, Sakura-san, Neji-nii-san w-wants to see y-you." The timid girl wrung her hands on the hem of the dirty apron she was wearing.

"Really? Anyway, thanks for telling me." Sakura flashed a smile and disappeared in the heavy fog that was covering the ship.

_Sakura-san, you still had that faraway look in your eyes. Were you thinking of **that** night?_

The purple-haired girl stared worriedly at the fading back of her master and friend. She then dismissed the thought when she smelled the dinner burning.

The pink-haired girl strode to the main housing area. Her black boots echoed in the lonely corridor. It was not until she saw the litted window and smelled the dinner did she realize she was already here.

_Damn fog is so thick._

Sakura scowled and thought about what her maid, Hinata had just announced.

_She should really quit that stutter, especially around Naruto._

She grinned and fantanized the cute couples together.

Even though Naruto was a rogue pirate and Hinata a shy maid, the two made a good couple, Naruto being so loud and Hinata so shy.

_Talk about yin and yang._

The delicious smell of food and the cheery sounds of mugs clunking together reached Sakura when she opened the wooden door.

The pair of emerald eyes focused on one of the males. The brunette turned as he felt eyes look at him. His gaze met with Sakura and he smirked.

Hyuuga Neji - fearsome pirate of the Konoha Sea. Silver eyes, long brown hair, posses the Bykugan, martial arts specialists, and Vice-captain of The Legacy.

Sakura smirked as well. She walked toward him, swaying her hips seductively, making her short black skirt shimmer with each step.

"SAAKKURRA-CHAAANNNN!"

Uzamaki Naruto - a determined, fierce pirate who isn't exactly the sharpest kunai in the pouch but has a strong heart and is willing to die for his comrades. Warming blue eyes blond hair, is currently dating a certain maid.

Annoyed emerald eyes traveled to the shouting blond. Naruto was helplessly swaying in his chair, empty beer mug in his hand.

"Drunk again Naruto? How troublesome."

Nara Shikamaru - lazy, lazy, lazy. Brown hair tied up high on his head, always wears a bored expression, prodigy but doesn't want to show it, and captain strategist.

"Ano sa, ano sa, Sakura-chan…" Then with a loud clunk the noisy blond was out cold.

"A-ahh! Naruto-kun…"

Hyuuga Hinata – 16-year-old beauty, and faithful maid. Purple-blue hair, milky eyes, cousin of Neji, posses the Bykugan, currently dating Naruto.

The girl blushed and tried to help the poor drunk to conscious.

"That helpless Naruto, when is he going to learn not to get drunk before a raiding?"

Yamanaka Ino - rogue female pirate aboard The Legacy. Baby blue eyes, long blond hair, noticed for her sex appeal, said eternal rival of Captain Sakura.

Sakura grinned and faced the blond.

"How's it going, Ino-pig?"

" Ready for the raid, Forehead-girl?"

"Now isn't the time to fight, girls."

Hatake Kakashi- elite pirate, genius, known and feared by most, and possess the infamous sharingan eye. Masked, sliver hair, and a natural pervert.

Sakura smirked at the bored expression on Kakashi's face. "Ready for the raid? I suggest you put that book away before I stick a kunai through it."

Kakashi peered above his precious Icha Icha Paradise porno book.

"We there already?"

Bang! The door slammed open to reveal another crew member.

"YOSH! I FEEL THE POWER OF YOUTH IN MY VEINS!"

Rock Lee- the youthful pirate on The Legacy. Said eternal rival of Hyuuga Neji, has enormous bushy brows, wears a green spandex, is fierce with determination to win the heart of lovely Captain Sakura. His favorite quote? YOSH! THE POWER OF YOUTH!

Lee did a nice guy pose, his teeth flashing, temporarily blinding everyone in the crowded room.

"Is everyone ready for this youthful trip?"

A kunai zipped dangerously past his ear.

"Be quiet Lee, I'm sure everyone is ready."

Tenten – weapon specialist, brown hair kept in two neat buns, lively brown eyes. If you look down at her, you're just asking for your ass to be kicked.

"What are you doing with that plate?"

"You can't waste precious food, dog boy."

"Hey, I take that as an insult!" "Woof!"

Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru – dog specialist, never seen alone without his white pup, Akamaru. Brown hair, red markings on his face, has a great sense of smell. Is said to have a slight crush on Hinata… I said **slight**.

The brown-haired male gave an animalistic growl before trying to pry the big-boned male from swallowing the plate.

"A-ano, Chouji-kun, you shouldn't t-try to s-swallow the plate as w-well."

"Wat, thiz? Itz okay."

Akimichi Chouji – noted for his great size and strength, is NOT fat, just big-boned. Brown hair, swirls on his cheeks, never seen without a bag of chips nearby, best friends with Shikamaru, sweet but gets into a rage if you say the taboo word, fat. You have been warned.

"Please Chouji, we do not have many plates to begin with."

Aburame Shino – quiet, collected, pretty much a mystery. Wears shades and a high collar, is a great addition to the crew with his tracking abilities and stealth.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Sometime her crew could get immature.

Shannaro! We have a village to raid you people!

"Ahem."

Haruno Sakura- beautiful, dangerous, one-of-a-kind female ass-kicking pirate. Unusual 'cherry blossom' pink hair, innocent emerald eyes, has a strong spirit. Excellent with weapons, martial arts, and has the monstrous strength and healing abilities of her past sensei. Feared by most, a legendary pirate, and Captain of The Legacy.

Eleven pairs of eye turned to the black-clad captain as she carelessly flipped a kunai in the fingers and plunged it hilt deep into the wooden table.

" Don't we have a village to raid?"

**So what did you think? good? bad? terrible?****T.T**

**please read and review, no flames although constructive critism is appreciated**

**-natsu yukili**


End file.
